celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Shy Guy News Network
Shy Guy News Network (SGNN) is a Multiverse wide news cast provided by the Shy Guys that was implemented February 2011. It gives characters reasons to know about what other characters have done, as well as letting players know what other members are doing. They report on big events from the territories (and they will refer to the universes as they are listed on the board index for simpilcity) and whatever happens in the Lunar Flotilla. Can be considered the Fox News of the Multiverse. The SGNN can be found on the Shy Guys NPC account's blog. Advertisement "When you want the latest and most important news from throughout the multiverse, look no further than the SGNN! Our casters go farther, our journalists dig deeper, and our analysts look harder than any other news network in the multiverse. We are also the ONLY news network to be broadcast on every world and dimension, brought to you absolutely free to keep you informed! If it's breaking, we're not Shy!" --SGNN About Me Section Newcasters The newcasters of SGNN are various creatures from the Mario Universe and tend to take on Family Guy references. Newscasters featured have been: *'Tom the Newsanchor' - A Shy Guy with a blue cloak and a fine looking mustache drawn onto the front of his mask. *'Diann the Co-Newsanchor' - An apparently female Shy Guy (or Shy Lady) with the typical red cloak and a blonde wig. *'Tina Toadette the Special Reporter' - A fresh-faced Toadette who has a hard time looking anything but chipper, even when reporting depressing stories. *'Oli the Weatherman' - A very blunt koopa with a navy blue shell who is often cut short in his segments. Summary of broadcasts * February 18, 2011, First Broadcast: As the first broadcast, this broadcast introduced the newscasters and provided a summary of events that happened on the broad for last nine months. Stories include: Faction Refresh, state of affairs after the Infection Arc concluded, Alan Schezar hijacking a ship on the Flotilla, Zelda falling ill, Kefka being comatose, Amaterasu's kidnapping, Roxas changing his outfit, and Heart's Day. * June 8, 2011, Second Broadcast : The broadcast started without anything of interest happening Stories Include: Serial killings at the Tower of Twilight, Zero killing multiple people at the Tower of Twilight, the Multiverse Garden branching out with other mercenaries, the Valorians moving their base to Space Colony Ark, Nobilese Oblige's unsuccessful search for Amaterasu, founding of Deadpool & Dante's Viewtiful Bar & Grill and an interview with the founders. * October 2, 2011, Third Broadcast: ''' After a rush to get ready, the news starts '''Stories Include: Alan Schezar's attack on Nobilese Oblige, Alan's transformation of Delta Halo into Pirate's Scar, the Decepticon attack on the Tower of Twilight, Paula replacing Tifa as Garden Headmistress, another attempt to fix the Madshroom Kingdom. * August 5, 2012, Fourth Broadcast : '''The news anchors announce the reason of the long hiatus as being budget cuts. '''Stories Include: Heart's Day Slugfest, Alan Schezar's attack on the Multiverse Mall, the Moonquakes, the robbery of the Shy Guy bank and subsequent economic weakness. * See also * Chain Chomp News Network External Links *Shy Guy News Cast Category:Board Features Category:CR Originals